nxtcoin_czfandomcom-20200214-history
Nxtcoin česky Wiki
Vítejte na Nxtcoin česky Vítejte na české Nxt Wiki! (English version ) __FORCETOC__ Co je to NXT? NXt patří do druhé generace kryptoměn. Veškeré altcoiny přináší akorát změnu hashovacího mechanismu, časů mezi bloky, startovacích obtížností... Co je NXT? Krátké video Nxt přináší mnohé inovace: 1. Nepatří mezi altcoiny, jako jsou litecoin, peercoin, atd, které používají zdrojový kód z bitcoinu. Jeho zdrojový kód byl postaven zcela nově. 2. Nxt přináší zabudované přídavky, mezi které patří decentralizovaný P2P obchod, barevné coiny, chat, decentralizovaná DNS, instantní transakce. 3. Je to 100% "proof of stake" vs. "proof of work" mechanismus, na kterém běží ostatní kryptoměny, které odměňují za práci. Takto se zbavujeme velikého bezpečnostního rizika, kam řadíme útok 51% a tak dále. Největší výhodou tohoto zeleného přírodně nezávadného způsobu užívání je šetření energie, když "těžba" nevyžaduje hash. 4. 71 donátorů je zodpovědných za rozdělování miliardy Nxt, které pochází z bloku genesis, který byl pořízen celkem za 21 BTC. Nxt je zmíněn na přehledu: http://coinmarketcap.com/ lidé si jej směňují zde: http://www.dgex.com. Co je to decentralizovaná výměna? Aktuálně se musíme zapisovat do různých webů (Cryptsy/BTC-E/Bter), vkládat tak své coiny a platit z výměn poplatky. Tyto směnárny mohou kdykoliv vzít roha a utéct se všemi vloženými coiny! To známe z Sheep Marketplace, kde to patrně udělal jistý Čech, který si odnesl desítky milionů - největší krádež v dějinách, ač z drogových dealerů. P2P výměna umožňuje směnu přímo mezi 2 užiivateli. Žádné poplatky. Mnoho anonymity. Další fíčurou je decentralizovaný DNS systém, který má namecoin. Je bezpečnější a anonymější. Jde o anonymní weby, anonymní platby, které jsou zakládány na anonymní podpoře, chatu, zpráv... Barevné coiny. U Bitcoinů je každou transakcí hashovaná adresa, která závisí na dříve obdržených penězích. V blockchainu pak může být stopována. Lze tedy dobře sledovat pohyb peněz. Nyní přibyl protokol, který nabízí nabarvit určitou měnu, která může tvořit jakýsi můstek do světa fyzických komodit. Akcie, komodity, domy - vše může být nahrazováno barevnou měnou. Proof of Stake a zelená energie: Bitcoin získávají lidé za práci. Těžiči tak spotřebovávají tuny energie. PoS těžbu vůbec nezahrnuje, neboť u Nxt vždy byla a bude jen 1 miliarda. Pěněženky "těží" pouze převodní poplatky. To jde na klientech spuštěných v počítači, jde tedy o velmi šetrné CPU těžení, které je přírodě mnohem nezávadnější než všechny ty bitcoiny. Transakční poplatky se dávají proporcionálně tak, že jsou dodávány podle počtu vlastněného Nxt (stačí jen mít zaplého a odemklého klienta). Pokud máte 1 milion Nxt, máš 1/1000 šanci, že dostaneš transakční poplatky z jakéhokoliv prodeje. Milion zkrátka dělíme miliardou, pořtem NXT. Takže šance 1/1000. Nějaké extra zajímavosti: Nxt je peněženka, do které vstupujete přes své heslo. Proto musí být obrovské, dlouhé a nesmí se skládat z normálních slov. Pro těžbu stačí mít zapnutého klienta. Nijak to nezatěžuje PC. Klient nyní běží na Javě. Kód se teprve uvolňuje, dočkáme se jej počátkem ledna. Ti, co si stěžují na 100 předtěženou měnu, nechť ví, že zde vůbec nejde o těžbu. Zapomeňte na koncept Bitcoinu. Sledujte mega diskusi na bitcointalku: https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?topic=345619.0 Jak se tvoří Nxt adresa? Nejprve je třeba vytvořit si číslo účtu. Číslem účtu bude tvá adresa. Tvoří se dvěma cestami: A) Skrze internetový prohlížeč: 1) Napiš: http://88.198.210.245:7875/ 2) Klikni na oranžový zámek''' V LEVÉM ROHU''' Objeví se okno "ACCOUNT" : Vyber si tajnou frázi. Ta bude tvým heslem i vstupem do systému, proto se doporučuje heslo i vícekrát projet "hashem": http://www.fileformat.info/tool/hash.htm Pokud zapomenete tajnou frázi, nebude možné se k účtu dostat. ' poté Klikni: "'Unlock account" 3) Tvé zelené číslo účtu '''se objeví v levém rohu vedle zámečku. '''B) Lokálně Stáhni si oficiální klient. Např. zde : 'https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/67242472/Nxt.zip (aktuální odkazy: '''https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?topic=345619.0;topicseen) '''Windows k tomu potřebuje: "Java 7 RE Runtime environmemt" ' Linux: 1) Vlož Nxt.zip do složky v počítači (Např : c:\nxtcoin\klient) 2) načti příkazový řádek 3) Přesuň se do složky s Nxt.zip piš : c:>cd nxtcoin c:\nxtcoin>cd client 4) spusť javu, která v sobě obsahuje Nxt.zip java -cp Nxt.zip Nxt ''' '''spusť : C:\nxtcoin\client>'java -cp Nxt.zip Nxt ' 5) Použij: http://localhost:7875/ v prohlížeči 6) Odemkni účet Levým horním zámečkem Objeví se okno "ACCOUNT" : Vyber si tajnou frázi. Ta bude tvým heslem i vstupem do systému, proto se doporučuje heslo i vícekrát projet "hashem": http://www.fileformat.info/tool/hash.htm Pokud zapomenete tajnou frázi, nebude možné se k účtu dostat. ' poté Klikni: "'Unlock account" 3) Tvé zelené číslo účtu '''se objeví v levém rohu vedle zámečku. 3) Your green color account number appear near orange padlock on top left corner Jak zasílat peníze? 1) Spusť klienta Nxt lokálně: (http://localhost:7875/) či přes net: ( http://88.198.210.245:7875/) 2) Odemkni účet '''vlevo nahoře Vlož své heslo 3) Pošli peníze kliknutím na fialovou šipku v pravém rohu. Objeví se "transaction" zone Recipient: Nxt čílo obdarovaného zone Amount: částka zasílaných Nxt zone deadline: vypiš menší číslo (nejlépe 1 hodina). 4) Klikni na "Send Money" 5) Objeví se hláška Money is sent ) FAQ - otázky a odpovědi D: Jak jsou NXT generovány? ''' O: Obecně nejsou generovány. Jsou v systému s pevným počtem 1.000'000'000 NXT. Získat se dají jen formou provizí z transakcí (minimum je 1 NXT za transakci). Nyní je omezení 255 transakcí na blok. Do bloku se přijímají přednostně transakce s vyšší provizí. Jak se začne NXT využívat intenzivněji začne konkurence o místo v bloku a provize začne narůstat. Zatím není získávání jednotek NXT nijak výhodné, ale začít se nějak musí. '''D: Až se mi podaří vytvořit blok k čemu mi bude? O: O tom to celé je. Do bloků se zapisují transakce a u každé je provize, kterou získávám. Zatím je to o štěstí. D: Mám web-klienta, svůj účet a mám už i NXT, jak poznám, že klient tvoří bloky? O: Zmáčknete fialový dílek puzzle s názvem Block a u okna s popiskou "Recet blocks" musí být nápis "You can generate the next block in dd days hh hours mm minutes ss seconds". D: Já tam žádný nadpisi na generaci bloku nemám. Co mám dělat? O: Zkuste nainstalovat poslední verzi java. Také můžete odděleně stáhnout https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/67242472/nxtfiles.zip a zkopírovat data, aby se vám rychleji donahrály bloky. Také je nutné mít správný čas. A to nejdůležitější nakonec: pokud jste NXT obrželi v posledních 24 hodinách musíte počkat, až projde potvrzení 1440 bloků cca 1 den. Všeobecně je dobré udržovat klienta aktuálního. D: Rozumím, že je teď transakcí ještě málo, ale podařilo se mi na můj účet se 100 NXT získat blok s provizí 1 NXT. Budu hned generovat bloky se 101 NXT? O: Ano, hned to buda pracovat na 101 NXT. "Efektivní balanc" se zvedá okamžitě, účet kvůli tomu kontrolovat nemusíte. Také už nemusíte čekat na potvrzení, pokud by jste mi třeba chtěli všechny své NXT poslat. Pouze u první transakce je nutné počkat na potvrzení 1440 bloků. D: A jak je to s heslem? Pokud mám na účtě NXT a nebudu je používat nebo ztratím heslo, zůstanou už navždy ztraceny jako v případě bitcoinu nebo je to u NXT jinak? Jak si lze změnit heslo? '''O: '''Heslo změnit nejde ! Zde mi to potvrdili http://nextcoin.org/index.php/topic,324.msg2165.html#msg2165. Jediné řešení které se tedy nabízí je založit si nový účet s heslem které si přeji a NXT si přeposlat. Category:Browse